


Everytime I Think of You

by Fernatticus



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alcohol, Canon Backstory, Comfort, Fluff, Gen, Illnesses, Nightmares, Nott & Caleb Widogast Friendship, Nott-centric (Critical Role), Platonic Relationships, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:54:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23861128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fernatticus/pseuds/Fernatticus
Summary: 3 times Nott mentioned Yeza + the one time Caleb got an explanation
Relationships: Nott & Caleb Widogast
Kudos: 58





	Everytime I Think of You

While on the road together, Nott had gotten extremely sick. While illness could come about randomly, Caleb did feel slightly guilty, as Nott had been overexerting herself quite a bit of late under poor circumstances. She was resilient, but she was also small and skinny and when she got sick, she got really sick. She had begged him not to leave her which had absolutley broken his heart. He agreed to stay with her, but this meant they wouldn't make it to the next town which was days away. Many things were preferable to camping out in the woods, but they had no choice. 

It was mid day, and Caleb had one hand stroking Nott's hair as she curled into him, and another hand holding a book. Nott was clearly delirious from sickness, and she had drunken as much water as she could so all he could do was be a pillow. She had gone between purring, whining and murmuring, although in the last hour it was mostly murmuring.

"Widogast," She slurred out. Caleb looked down at the sound of his name.

"Yes?" He asked, trying to find her eyes buried in his shirt.

"'s a weird name. 's sad," She explained.

"How is it sad?" He asked to humor here. She paused thinking a bit.

"I dunno," She sighed. He chuckled to himself and planted a small kiss on the top of her head. While he felt bad for her, it was adorable seeing her like this. She was typically strong and guarded, and his heart warmed that she was letting him help her.

"You think about that. Do you want some water?" He asked. He felt her nod so he retrieved his water skin. She pulled away a bit so he could see her face. He lifted the lip of the water skin to her lips and helped her drink some. She drank a bit before nestling back into his shirt. "Gut?"

"Mnnh," She responded happily. "Thanks Yeza."

He felt her breathing slow to a calm pace, and by the droop of her ears he could she was asleep. He stared down at her confused. What had she called him? Yeza? He couldn't tell if that was a name or just a word. She spoke two languages he didn't, so he gathered that it must be something in Goblin or Halfling. He had never heard that word though, and the way she said it conveyed weight. He wanted to ask what that meant, but she looked peaceful sleeping, so he left it alone.

\-----------------------------------------------------------

Caleb was awoken to a small noise in the inn room. Immediately, he shot up, summoning the orbs which illuminated the room. It didn't take long for him to realize the noise had come from the bundled goblin weakly holding onto his pant leg. Her face was contorted and she seemed to be sweating. She kicked out with her leg and tightened her grip. She was breathing quickly and Caleb was worried she would hyperventilate. He was vaguely aware she had nightmares, as despite her being horrible at lying, she was good at hiding her nightmares.

He gently rested his hand on her shoulder and rocked her awake. It took a moment, as she was deeply asleep, but suddenly her eyes flickered open, wide and unseeing.

"Yeza!" She gasped, looking around desperately seemingly searching for something. 

"Nott," He said, getting her attention. "It is okay. Everything is okay. You were having a nightmare." 

She looked up at him and blinked, finally regaining her sense. He was taken aback by the glimmer in her eyes and on her cheeks as he realized she had been crying in her sleep.

"O-oh. I'm sorry," She apologized, nervously. "Did I wake you up?"

"Nein. I was already awake," He lied. He wanted to ask if she was okay, but they had a mutual understanding not to ask about these sorts of things. He opted for instead placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Okay, well... sorry anyway. I- I can sleep on the floor," She looked down, refusing the meet his concerned gaze. 

He considered that. "You can sleep on the floor if you want, but if you'd like to stay on the bed I won't mind." It came out awkwardly and Nott looked uncomfortable telling him she'd like to stay, so he decided to fuck his dignity and brace for rejection. "I'd like it if you stayed. It is cold and you are warm."

She looked up at him, eyes wide with gratitude and surprise. She smiled a little bit and nodded. Caleb layed back down as she re positioned herself so her head was resting on the flat of his chest. He lazily draped an arm over her as she curled into a ball like a cat. 

This was the second time she had mentioned Yeza, and he really wanted to know what it meant. Every time she said it there was such gravity in her voice that he couldn't help but be curious.

\---------------------------------------------------------------

Nott the Brave was drunk again, but the type of drunk where she stumbled into their shared room with her face lit up and ears on end.

"Fun night?" Caleb asked, a traitorous smile crossing his lips as he lounged in his bed, petting Frumpkin and tracking his intoxicated friend. Her face lit up at the sound of his voice and she stumbled over to his bed.

"Cayyyy," She beamed up at him, her eyes practically sparkling. "Look what I got!" 

She pulled out of her pocket a surprisingly shiny yellow button with three holes. She held it up to him, proud. 

"That's a nice one. Where did you get it?" He asked, humoring her. Her face lit up further at the question and she entertained him with the least concise, yet most riveting story he had ever heard. He laughed and pet her head as she finished.

"Yellow's my favorite color," She told him, indicating to the button. Caleb was slightly surprised, but then again everything about this girl was surprising. He hadn't even considered that she would have a favorite color, never the less one so bright and cute. "I'm gonna put it in the collection!"

She was so endearing and sweet and he wished he could see her like this more. She was so often tense and paranoid seeing her drop her guard was a pleasant change of pace. He decided to humor more.

"Would you show me the collection?" He asked. If he had already thought she was glowing, she somehow lit up more. She hopped onto the foot of his bed and pulled out a handful of buttons.

She spent about ten minutes going through various buttons before she reached a blue button.

"This one is Yeza," She told him, placing the button in his hands. He looked at her confused.

"Yeza is a button?" He asked. That didn't make sense. She laughed and took to button back, holding it up to the light.

"No. Yeza's a person, this button 's just him. It's small and nice. Also blue. Yeza wasn't blue, but he liked blue," She rambled haphazardly. 

"He sounds like a good guy," Caleb commented. Her ears drooped and the light in her eye died out, leaving Caleb immediately feeling guilty. All the light was sucked out of the energetic, small girl. She simply nodded and crawled up to where he was sitting. She curled in next to him, her head on the pillow. The change in demeanor gave Caleb whiplash. He felt bad, he had clearly said something to upset her. 

"'m tired, Cay," She mumbled.

"Ja, I know," He brushed the hair out of her face. "You can go to bed."

She smiled and hummed. He removed her short sword so nothing poked into her while she slept, and draped the blanket over her. She fell asleep instantly. Caleb spent the next few hours looking at his book and thinking about "Yeza," whoever he was to his friend.

\---------------------------------------------------------------

"Yeza was his name. The halfling man, from before," Nott explained, shyly. 

"I remember. Ja, that is a good name. Names are important," He smiled at her, and she smiled back, immediately redirecting the conversation. When she had mentioned her halfing friend, he suspected that was Yeza. She didn't seem to reme,ber the other times she had mentioned him, so her honesty was pleasant. The sincerity and gravity when she said his name was still there but it was nice to have an explanation for why. This man must have been impactful on her life. He had already offered to go visit him, which she had declined, but he was interested in her past. He refused to pry, but he wanted to know more about her past.

**Author's Note:**

> This is very short but oh man Yeza Brenatto is such a king.


End file.
